Windy Summer Day
by Cutie8767
Summary: Anthea decides her hobbies are not the real world. She wants to travel, not be trapped in a dumb mansion. So, she leaves Concordia and N and the rest of the Pokemon, only taking Gothitelle. She meets lots of good friends, but how can she keep her other life from Concordia? And who's her real family?
1. Chapter 0: Running from Home

Rubbing Pokemon's backs can be a bummer. Especially when you've done it all your life. That's why Anthea is faking a sickness so that she can get some rest while Concordia does the rest. Two different types of rest, yet so beautiful.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you some tea or something?" Concordia asked one more time, to the obviously lazy young girl who looked as if she were faking.

"I'm fine! I mean... I'm *forces cough* fiine, Concordia-tchoo!" replies Anthea, using very fake sound effects.

Concordia stared at her sister for what seemed like a very long time. "Okay, but then you're gonna have to take a shot. You seem to have a really bad illness that only involves shots as a treatment!"

The cherry-color-haired girl jumped out of bed at such news.

"On the oootherr hand, I'll take some tea!" she yelped, with the thought of how terrible Concordia was at making tea.

As Concordia went downstairs, Anthea jumped out the window. Not fatally, of course, there was a ladder. That she jumped on. Like a boss. Because... Oh you get the idea, it's fanfiction and it doesn't make sense.

As she ran to quickly get a boat to the Kanto region, a thought crossed her mind. Would N be okay without her? She'd really miss her brother, and just looking at the possibilities of how worried N would be, or how much trouble he could get in, she cringed.

"Hey, lady! You're holdin' up the line!" she turned around to see a very negative boy staring at her. "Move up, right now."

She was missing the bus! And so did everyone else behind her! She felt so humiliated. Gothitelle gave her a nudge at the shoulder.

"Thanks, Gothitelle! You're a genius!" And Anthea used her totally questionable fog teleportation powers.

Now on the bus, she saw a familiar face heading back home from Nimbasa city. "Hey! N! Stay right there!" N looked at her, extremely puzzled, yet glad to see his sister.

"So, Anthea, where are you heading to?"

In a panic, Anthea had made the driver stop, and now she was sitting at a park bench, talking to her brother.

"Uhhh, I was gonna go to the, err, umm, Sinnoh region, yeah, and liberate some more Pokemon, right? Gotta free'em all! Heh?" Stuttering, the young lady gave N a look as if she knew he was perplexed and wanted an explanation. And N, was perplexed and wanted an explanation.

"Hey, N. I just figured that I'd leave for Sinnoh myself. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well... I guess..." admits N, really glad he has one less overprotective sister to go over his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 1: Anthea, meet Cynthia

Gothitelle was relieved to finally see her trainer come out of the door of the shopping mall.

"Oh, dear. Was I gone that long?" The sun had set and the moon was coming out. However, the first thing Anthea noticed was all the guys, who were literally sliding towards the door she came out at.

Anthea's lips were sparkling, her eyes were standing out more than usual, her skin was more of a tan than a pale skin, her dry pink hair was finally glossy, and she was wearing a shiny blue tank top with silver sequins, a beautiful golden neckalace, a gold rubix belt similar to N's, and she wore dark blue skin-tight jeans with Louboutins to match her purse, red and black. Gothitelle's eyes opened wider than even possible.

"Daaanng.. Anthea, you got a serious makeover..." Gothitelle added.

However, the woman couldn't hear her Pokemon due to the enormous crowd.

And the crowd even got 10x bigger.

"Isn't that that one girl from downtown earlier?"

"No, can't be. That girl was soooo ugly, it's not even funny!"

"Yeah sure."

"She's hot!"

"LADY, WILL YOU MARRY ME? PLEAAASSSEEE?"

Anthea stepped back from the crowd, totally lost. "Umm, my Pokemon is, starving..." When the crowd only got bigger, she could only yell:

"GOTHITELLE, USE PSYCHIC ATTACK!"

Gothitelle then used a psychic attack, lifting up the crowd.

"Thanks, guys, but maybe ask later..." Trying not to be rude, yet she really wanted to get out of there.

Gothitelle ran her across the street. "Anthea Harmonia, what are you doing? You went from extremely awkward to a literal diva. And you want to be a trainer? Why aren't you a coordinator?"

"I guess..." Anthea shrugged. "I guess maybe you're right. I mean, what does a trainer even get from all those badges?"

"But, you seem to not know what to do, Ann. And I want to help, I can't afford to see you upset like that."

"Hey, are you the girl everyone's talking about?" The girl chuckled. "Passerby don't easily get famous here."

"Umm... I guess... You could say that..."

"Nevermind. My name's Cynthia. Sinnoh champion. Glad to meet you."

Anthea held up her hand for Cynthia. "My... Name's Anthea..."

Cynthia shook her hand. "Congratulations, you're officially the hottest girl on campus. Maybe you stole my title... But of course I congratulate you!"

"You...do? I, I don't really care about fame... So..."

"Oh, Anthea, you've stolen the title already... There's nothing either of us can do about it anyway, so don't worry yourself off... You must be starving, I don't think you even had dinner!" Cynthia told her. "Hey, Ann! Both of our names end with Thea! See? AnThea? CynThia? Okay, whatever."

Staring at her Pokemon for a while, Cynthia then ran over, tempted to touch the Pokemon. "Wow! What is this Pokemon? It looks amazing!"

A tad insulted, Anthea sighed. "That's my Gothitelle." then muttered "And she's not just a 'Pokemon', Cynthia." into her own range of hearing.

"Hey, Anthea, wanna enter the league? This Gothitelle would put you in great place!" Cynthia asked, tugging her new friend. "Uhhh... No, I don't think I would..." she stated nervously. "Where's the best place to eat?"

Cynthia laughed. "The Pokemon Center. You don't know? You aren't just new to Sinnoh, you're new to the WORLD!"

Anthea forced a chuckle out. "It's hilarious..." she sighed. "Because it's actually true..."

When you're trapped inside a mansion for 17 years and your only free years were the first two, how are you supposed to know what a Pokemon Center is?

"Oh, that's sad, Ann... Wait, you're joking, right?"

"Cynthia, I wish I was..."

"Whatever. Don't even worry about it... Consider yourself covered. Lunch it is."


	3. Chapter 2: Phone Call, Battle, and Magic

"So, how are things going in Kanto?" Anthea and Cynthia were now sitting eating lunch with Brock, who was assisting the Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center.

"It's been going great, but, I can't get that Nurse Joy to like me! Dang!"

"Umm, Brock, it makes it sound as if you got this career, you know, just to hang out with Nurse Joy..." Cynthia responded.

"Not exactly, Cynthia. I take my time in trying to become a Pokemon Doctor very well..."

"Really, Brock? You spend so much time thinking of Pokemon?" Anthea asks him.

With one sentence, Brock was captivated already.

"Oh, brother, this might be the 90th guy to ask her out..." Gothitelle moans while rolling her eyes. "And maybe even another guy target for my next Psychic attack..."

"Please, Anthea, such a beautiful face, such a beautiful name, and such a magnificent voice, I can see us in harmony together, me in a dark black tuxedo, and you in a nice white wedding dress, sitting in the sunset-" Brock, holding Anthea's hands, was interrupted by a Psychic attack, which Anthea let go as Brock fell to the ground.

"Gothitelle?!" Anthea yelled nervously.

"Sorry... It's my fault, yeah yeah, I get it." Gothitelle sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

・・・

Eating lunch together, the sun had finally went down. The waitresses of the restauarnt portion rushed everyone out in a hurry. "Think we should leave now?" Anthea asked Cynthia.

"Well, yeah, that makes sense..." The blond-haired girl stood up to leave, with a gesture indicating Anthea should do the same.

"Wait, before we leave, I need to charge my phone." Anthea told them.

"Well, alright then. We'll wait for you and maybe get you some ice cream..." Cynthia replied.

"No, it's okay, my phone doesn't take long to charge...".

Anthea's phone switched on, and her heartbeat like crazy, dropping the phone on the table.

"300 MESSAGES FROM CONCORDIA?"

"Hey, Ann, is something wrong?" Cynthia asked Anthea. Anthea's face was red, and her heart was pounding. "Really, Ann, something's wrong, I can tell. Is Concordia someone evil that you are fearing? Or a stalker? Or your school's principal complaining about the fact that you didn't turn in your homework?"

"No... It's a long story, Cynn, but... I ran away from home... And... Concordia... Concordia's my sister!" Anthea yelled while still panicking.

"So? Just call her back!" Cynthia suggested.

"No! I can't! I can't! I can't! You've gotta understand, Cynn!"

Cynthia looked at Anthea sternly.

"Okay, okay, I'll call her back."

She picked up her phone.

"Helllooooo!" Anthea yelled.

"ANTHEA VERDANIA BALSEPITA MARSAPIA ROYALA HARMONIA GROPIUS!" Concordia yelled into the phone so loud, the Pokemon center shook.

"Dang! Sis. And how do you even remember? I don't even remember my whole name!" Anthea reasoned her sister.

"ANTHEA VERDANA, IS THAT EVEN THE POINT?" she cried back.

"Okay, sis, what's the problem...?" she teased.

"QUIT BEING A TROLL, ANTHEA! YOU KNOW YOU RAN AWAY FROM HOME AND N IS TELLING ME YOU WENT TO SINNOH!" Concordia yelled back.

"Well, please, sis, I'd hate to be N, if you're shaking up the Pokemon center over here!"

"Unbelievably correct, Anthea." N replied.

"N! DON'T ENCOURAGE HER! ANTHEA, WHY ARE YOU IN SINNOH?"

"Maybe if you'd stop yelling, then you could have a real conversation. And plus, I don't think that little healing lake of yours will cure tinnitus once you give it to me..."

"Yeah, shut up, N... It's not the moment to say stuff like that..." Concordia responded.

"Now, what are you doing in Sinnoh?!" Concordia yelled.

"I'm, uhhh, liberating Pokemon! Right! Right? Right!" she responded.

"You're what?" Cynthia asked.

"You said nothing about Pokemon liberation..." Brock stated.

"Uhhh... Yeah? It's a secret! Oops?"

Gothitelle facepalmed. "Anthea, you're a terrible liar."

"Hey, Connie! Time to go! Gotta get that sleep, right?" Anthea shut the phone off as soon as she could. She sighed and fell onto her knees.

"Hey, Ann, what's all this talk about PokeLiberation? Do you dislike trainers?" Cynthia asked, totally perplexed.

"I'd rather not speak if it, and it's getting late, we should go get some rest. Bye, guys." Gothitelle jumped in front of her trainer before she could reach the door.

"See, I told you! And how about you and Cynthia have a battle? That's an epic idea, don't ya think?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Cynthia and me battle? No way! You're talking about the **champion of the League**! I can't win against her!" she responded.

"Wow, that's cool! So you understand your Gothitelle?" Cynthia asked.

"Soooo awesome! Maaarrrryyy meeeee!" Brock yelled while shaking in attraction.

"Yeah, so can my brother N and my sister Concordia." she responded.

"N? A name?" Brock asked.

"Natural Harmonia for long..." Gothitelle responded.

"Natural Harmonia for long..." Anthea responded.

"What! Anthea, I just said that, you copy-" Gothitelle looked down sadly.

"Yep, Gothitelle, they don't understand you."

Gothitelle's eyes started watering. "Oh, boy, here come the waterworks..." Anthea moaned."Hey, Gothitelle, how about if Cynthia and I had a battle? Would that make you feel better?"

Gothitelle nodded and wiped her eyes. "Alright!" And she ran into the way.

"Alright, Anthea! We're gonna battle, and you'll see what buisness Sinnoh Champion Cynthia Delluna means! Go, Spiritomb!"

"Pfft... Easy. Go Gothitelle! Gothitelle is a dark and psychic, so I've gotta win!"

Gothitelle laughed nervously. "Umm.. This is the champion, Anthea... Not just some trainer..."

But Anthea was already ignoring her. "Gothitelle! Psychic attack!" Gothitelle fell to the ground. "What?! Gothitelle!"

"Perfect chance for us to go. Use your shadow ball attack!" A dark energy ball flew towards Gothitelle and knocked her out in one hit.

"Gothitelle! Why didn't you use Psychic?" Anthea asked worriedly. 'I didn't know you didn't want to battle Cynthia's Spiritomb..."

Gothitelle got up to run away and started crying. "It's all my fault, Anthea! I'm such a chicken!"

"No, Gothitelle! Wait up!"

Cynthia and Brock stared in complete confusion as they watched Gothitelle get emotional about a battle.

"Gothitelle will be back. Don't worry!" Cynthia reassured her.

"Hmm... Sure..." Anthea mumbled.

"How about we go find Gothitelle before we go to sleep?" Brock suggested.

"Odd, you have our days planned out, huh?" Cynthia remarked.

"Okay. And Anthea, if I find your Gothitelle, will you marry me?" Brock asked.

"Ummmm..." Anthea's face turned bright red.

"Brock! Leave her alone! She's had a long day, and the last thing she needs is an annoying head over heels loser like you to keep asking her out!" Cynthia snapped.

"Come on, Cynthia. This is the most beautiful girl ever! And she's so sweet! And her name has an amazing beat to it! Like something you'd hear along eith the singing birds of the sunset... An-the-a V-er-ban-a Ha-rmo-nia!"

Anthea's face turned even redder than the last time.

"Brock! You're overwhelming her! Now let's find her Gothitelle."

"No! Of course I won't give u-OOOOOUEUYWHHYCH!"

Croagunk jabbed him with poison and dragged him away.

Cynthia turned around.

"Oh no!" Cynthia yelled. Not because of Brock, but just because, you know, she was stepping on something.

She stared down in horror, as she stood on a Torchic. The Torchic was crying and a gang of Combus/Blaziken were standing there angrily.

"Wait, Cynthia! I know what they're saying!"

"Who cares Anthea, I'm saying RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Cynthia cried.

The three ran for their lives, while getting chased by the Blaziken.

_No, this is terrible! What would N do in a situation like this?_ Anthea thought.

And that's exactly where she went wrong. Anthea stopped as her friends ran. "Come at me, Blaziken! I'm not afraid of you guys!"

Cynthia and Brock turned back.

"Anthea! You're an idiot! What are you doing?" Cynthia cried.

"Run away from them, now!" Brock yelled.

The Blaziken slowed down, but it was no use, and they hit Anthea.

"Anthea!" Brock ran behind to catch her, as the Blaziken changed direction.

Anthea lay immobile, her eyes closed and her arm was scratched open a bit.

"Please, Anthea, speak to me!" Brock cried. His attention geared on a water bottle in her purse. "Hmm, wonder if this will help..." He poured it into the young lady's mouth. A flash of silver blue light took over the body of Anthea, leaving only a silhouette, and she woke up. Her arm was better and no signs of the Blaziken trampling remained.

Anthea slowly but surely regained conciousness, waking up in Brock's arms. "Brock, you saved me!" she cried in excitement. With more conciousness, she grabbed her purse and started to get up. "I think I know exactly what would help next..." she added. Reaching into her purse, she moved her hand around hopelessly. "My water, where did it go? Where is it?". Brock felt a sudden rush of guilt as he saw the young girl struggle hopelessly to find the water. I_f it was any other unimportant water, it wouldn't have glowed. I wonder if that was some sort of expensive potion..._ he thought.

"So, umm, Anthea, how important is this, water?" Brock asked nervously.

"You mean you took it?" Anthea rushed straight to the conclusion.

"What? Of course not! I just, maybe gave it to you while you were sleeping..."

"Brock! You don't understand, I needed that!"

Gothitelle came straight out, feeling bad for her trainer.

"Oh, Gothitelle, I'm so happy you're here! But, Lady Harmonia will be mad at us..." Anthea cried. (literally, cried with tears and cried... Okay, you get the idea.)

"Lady, Harmonia?" Gothitelle asked.

"Oh, you know, mom!" Anthea replied.

"Who is she?" Gothitelle asked.

"My actual mum! I told you! She gave me the potion water in case N were to get hurt. By rumor she died, but she really ran away. Who doesn't run away from Father?" Anthea added.

"Sooooo, Ann. There's been alot of stuff today I can't help but ask... What's the liberation talk? What's the deal with home running? And why the heck did your rumorously dead but really abused mother give you magical potion?" Cynthia asked.

"Whyyy don't we just go home and maybe I'll answer you tomorrow..." said Anthea.

"Umm, okay. So, you appear to know where you're staying?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, Cynn! I'll use Gothitelle's teleport back home!" Anthea suggested, not trying to worry her new friend too much.

"Alright! We'll see you tomorrow! Meet us at the Pokemon Center!" said Brock.


	4. Chapter 3: Contests!

"Wake up, Anthea. You gots yourself a lot to explain!" Gardevoir yelled.

"What the?" Anthea yawned. "WHAT THE?!" she yelled in horror.

She and Gothitelle were tied against the wall, staring at Concordia and Gardevoir. "Now, where the heck where you guys?" she snapped.

"We'e're worried 'bout y'all gurls!" yelled Gothitelle.

And Concordia looked at Anthea. "And what the heck happened to you? You said you'd be liberating Pokemon, not getting a makeover!"

"Anthea was getting a makeover... To... Attract the guys... So that.. Um... They'd be the first to release their Pokemon!" Gothitelle asserted.

Concordia and Gardevoir looked at Gothitelle sternly. "Gothitelle, we all know Anthea doesn't give a hoot about looks." Concordia insisted.

"Maybe? Except now! She, umm, wanted to attract the guys into releasing their Pokemon!" Gothitelle suggested.

"R'lay? Gothitelle, you're better than that to lie to us like dat!" Gardevoir scolded.

"Please! Gothitelle wouldn't lie! Come on, you've gotta believe her, that's all we were doing!" Anthea demanded (even though she was lying herself...)

"Alright, just one more explanation, and you can go back to Sinnoh. What's this?" Concordia opens the Pokeball to a Croagunk.

"Oh no!" she thought. "That must be Brock's Croagunk! How will we explain that one?"

"Simple!" Gothitelle answered. (Gothitelle can read Anthea's mind)

"Concordia, that's the Croagunk of one of the guys Anthea infatuated." Gothitelle bluffed. "Like a complete boss, Anthea took over the trainer's heart and his Pokemon was taken too!"

"Oh, really?" Concordia demanded. "Well, whatever, have fun liberating Pokemon. Just know, if you become the champion, we will personally destroy you."

"She ain't bluffin', 'Thea!" Gardevoir continued.

"Alright!" Anthea nodded.

"Hey, Anthea, remember not to fog up the room again, okay? Remember, there are doors here. Your Gothitelle even knows teleport. It's not worth it." Concordia reassured her.

"Yeah, whatever, Connie. Bye." Anthea mumbled, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me like that!" Concordia snapped.

"Byyyeeee, Con! I have friends to hang out with!"

"What? You told me you were liberating Pokemon!"

"I... Meann... Myyy... Friends... Like I'm hanging out with Pokemon!"

Gothitelle nudged Anthea's shoulder.

"Hey, look at the time, Con! Gotta go!" Anthea and Gothitelle left while Gardevoir and Concordia looked perplexedly.

"What. The. Heck. Just. Happened?!" Gardevoir asked.

"I have no idea, Gardie. Totally beats me." Concordia responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"Soooo... What just happened? Why's Anthea acting so strangely? Aren't you at least a little bit confused?" N asked.

"Yeah, something be happenin', and Ann here ain't tellin' us. Ya think she's goin' for da league? Mayb' her friends be on a journey." Gardevoir stated. "And dat Gothitelle be a'lyin' to us!"

"You think so?" Concordia yelled. "I don't know about Master, but I DO know that Gothitelle and Anthea are lying to us."

"But why would...?" N wondered but was quickly interrupted by Concordia. "Because she is a huge liar and a HUGE traitor to Team Plasma! Anthea shall be banned next time she comes over here in Driftveil!"

Meanwhile, with Anthea and friends...

"So, Concordia got mad at you, I guess?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, totally. Not to mention the fact that she tied me against the wall and interrogated me." Anthea responded, with her head hanging low and her arms crossed in disappointment.

"That makes sense... But if you don't want to be a liberator, why should she be mad at you?" Brock continued.

"Because, Concordia is a TOTAL jerk!" exclaimed Anthea.

"So... Let's not get too much into personal feelings... How would you like to start the basics as a coordinator? And if you think Concordia will wake you up in a trap again, I think it would be better if you would stay over..." Cynthia proposed.

Anthea sighed. "Sure, I guess so."

Cynthia, Brock and Anthea left the Pokemon center. Cynthia turned around.

"Brock? Why are you following us around anyway?"

"Umm.. Really good question." Brock murmured.

"Who cares? He can stay around if he wants to!" Anthea giggled, blushing a bit.

"Yes! Alright! If you don't feel creeped out in any sort of way..." Cynthia muttered.

"So... How will we work on my Coordinator skills?" Anthea asked. "What do I have to do?"

Gothitelle stared at her trainer in total confusion. "You're kidding, right? No idea how?"

"Cynn, Brock, Telle, can you help me? I have no idea how..."

"Don't worry. Worry is the last thing you'll need for your training." Brock reassured her.

"I...I see. So, where do I begin?"

Cynthia laughed. "Ann, I have someone you might want to talk to.."

・・・

"What? You're kidding! Anthea's... Gone?" Mei yelled.

"Yeah, that's pretty much right. I think she's lying to us." Concordia avowed. "Next time, she's going nowhere!"

"I trust... I trust Anthea wouldn't let us down. Can we stop talking about this?" N suggested.

"Now, now. You guys are all misunderstood." Ghetsis muttered. "Would Anthea really leave to go on a journey? I'd ground her for life if she did, we all know that."

Concordia stared at Ghetsis. "Uhh... Yeah."

"What? So you're not even joking!" Ghetsis snapped. "But, how do you...?"

"Everything Gothitelle and Anthea said goes nowhere close together!" Concordia responded. "And last time I talked to her she appeared to be talking to... I dunno... CHAMPION CYNTHIA?!"

"She was talking to the champion?" N asked. "That's nice to know." he moaned sarcastically.

"Now, Mei, we know you're from Sinnoh, correct?" Concordia demanded.

"Well, yeah. I am. So?" Mei answered. "Do I find her or something?"

・・・

"Alright! Gothitelle, use psywave!" Anthea exclaimed.

Gothitelle sent a shocking psychic wave into the sky and shook the room, sending a force back electriciting Anthea, and she fell on the ground.

"Niiicee... Job... Gothitelle...!" She yelled, shocked (literally speaking...).

"Sooo... Maybe you shouldn't use Gothitelle. Since you've been such a good friend... Take this." Cynthia handed her a Pokeball, containing a Pokemon in it. Anthea let her new Pokemon out of her Pokeball. "Whoaaa..." she whispered under her own breath.

It was a huge mermaid-like Pokemon, it reached the ceiling and it was beautifully elegant, and caught her eyes.

"Excuse me for asking... But what is this Pokemon?" Anthea asked.

"Okay, Anthea. If you don't know what a Milotic is by now, no wonder you're failing." Cynthia sighed.

"Don't worry about a thing, Anthea. It's hard to be a coordinator, and you're lucky you're even alive if you were stuck in a MANSION your whole life..." Dawn assured her.

"Why wouldn't Anthea be alive?" Drew asked.

"I dunno... I'm just saying!"

"Alright then! I'll treat this Milotic as a friend of mine to the heart! Mind if I call you Loshian?" Anthea responded.

"No. That is a stupid name." Milotic groaned. "How about Ocea?"

"Alright! Ocea it is!" Anthea decided. And then the Torchic from earlier passedby, unexpected for Anthea and her friends.

"Hey, girl from earlier! How are ya? Could I join too? Call me Torri!"

"Umm, okay, Torri." Anthea looked around. "So, now I have three Pokemon... Torri, Ocea and Gothitelle! Alright!"

"Great! So now we'll answer your hopes and dreams!" Ocea shouted.

・・・

At the Pokemon Center, Anthea, Dawn, Drew, and Cynthia all entered.

"Okay, now you guys have fun. We'll be cheering from the sidelines!" Brock exclaimed.

"Yeah, have fun. Lots!" cried Joana, Dawn's Mom.

"By the way, you're aware this is going on TV from Kanto-Kalos everywhere, right?" the camera man informed the coordinators.

"Yeah, okay. We know." Anthea answered.

"Great! Have fun!" he shouted after them happily.

・・・

"Alright, our judges today will be none other than Nurse Joy!..." The director announced, and a Nurse Joy stood up. "Caitlin, the princess of Johto, and an Elite of Unova!" Caitlin stood up. "And finally Misty, the water gym leader!" Misty stood up.

"And today's contestants!" The television screen above the room turned on to showcase all of the trainers entering.

"First off, we have May Juna from nowhere else than Littleroot town! Next up, Dawn Loune from Twinleaf! Go, Dawn, our all famous coordinator! Third, we have Iris Destinia, a dragon master from Unova!" The audience clapped, and the TV went to the next slide.

"Fourth off, Anthea Harmonia from Driftveil City! Fifth off, our very own champion, Cynthia Delluna! Sixth off! Drew Baltimore, of Littleroot as well, we assume! Seventh, Samuel Jonason, a trainer from Darugia city in the Meridias region! Eighth, Lena Memoria, princess of the Meridias region! I really shouldn't be telling you this, but she has a crush on a young man in Unova, it seems!" Princess Lena stood up, her happiness and patience levels running as low as an old battery. "You seem to have forgotten the fact that I'm standing right here, Mr. Director!"

"Oh, right, back to announcing. Last off, we have Cress Striaton, a B-Class Connoisseur, brother of Cilan and a gym leader in Striaton city! Not to mention his chef skills! And Mei-Rose White from Aspertia City, adoptively, but otherwise from Twinleaf town as well!"

Anthea's heart raced. Mei had followed her into Sinnoh?

_Concordia did it, didn't she? I'd better pretend I'm not Anthea... But wait!_

Her heart pounded and she felt sick. "It's gonna be on live TV. Concordia heard it say 'Anthea Harmonia from Driftveil', didn't she?" she whispered to herself.

"Hey, An', is something wrong?" Cynthia asked.

"No, it's nothing..." Anthea chuckled fakely. "You don't have to worry about anything!"

She felt the sensation of someone watching her. Fearfully, she turned her head around to see Mei staring at her sternly, with a look saying "I'm watching you!".

"Hi!" she whispered, waving friendly at Mei.

"Alright! First round! Cress versus Dawn!" he announced.

Dawn and Cress both walked on the stage, bowing to eachother and reached for their Pokeballs.

"Go, Lopunny, Attract!" Dawn cried.

"Go, my friend, Simipour, and show off your waves like a waterfall, as sweet as lemon tea!"

Lopunny twirled around, blowing kisses at Simipour. Simipour summoned a huge wave of water from its fists and used a surf attack, doing 80 damage to Lopunny, and Simipour was quickly infatuated.

"Come on, Simipour, snap out of it!" Cress cried, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Lopunny, think you can still battle?" Dawn asked, looking anxiously at the Pokemon to stand up.

Lopunny, with 2 health left, struggled to get up. "Come on, Simipour! Just use a quick water gun attack, and we'll be done for!"

"Waiiiit, a second." Misty yelled into the microphone. "I recognize your Pokemon's strenghts, but how can you win a contest if you're not even competing?"

The audience all looked at eachother in confusion. "I don't get what she means..". said Brock.

May stood up. "Misty's right! You're not showing any contest passion!"

Dawn and Cress exchanged confused looks. "What?!" they asked in sync.

"You heard me! You're showcasing a boring battle in a worldwide contest!"

Anthea looked at Cynthia. "You taught me. What are May and Misty talking about? Contest passion?"

Cynthia chuckled. "Cress and Dawn are having, what we call in the coordinator world, 'a trainer-lame battle. If you don't show anything impressive with your Pokemon, it's just a battle."

"Oh. I see." Anthea said. "So, I guess they aren't going to count?"

"Yeah. That's why Misty's warning them before the battle's finished."

Dawn looked at her Lopunny and began to understand the concept.

"Lopunny, use swift!" Lopunny realized. She shot stars around Simisear in a perfect heart, followed with more stars, as they span around Simisear like a masterpiece. Simisear span around dizzily, and fell to the ground.

"Oh! That's an embarrasing beatdown for Cress!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Poor Simisear. What a terrible humiliation for a water type Pokemon!" Misty shook her head disappointedly.

"Dawn Loune is the winner!" the director announced.

"Yaaay! Hun, I knew you could do it!" Joana exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, okay, Mom. You're embarrassing me..." Dawn moaned, humiliated.

"Great job!" yelled Platina (Dawn's twin sister).

"Alllriiightttyyyy! Now the next round... Is... Anthea versus Drew!"

"Yes!" Anthea cried. "Cynn! It's my turn!"

"Do great, Anthea!" Brock shouted. "We're confident your training was more than necessary!" Cynthia added.

"Uh-oh! Seems like there was a bit of a problem. It seems that Anthea has forfeited the competition!" The announcer spoke.

"What?!" Anthea, Brock, Cynthia and Dawn yelled at the same time.

Behind her, Anthea saw Mei look at her with a vile look on her face, and a cheat smile.

"But! Mei!" Anthea shouted after her.

Mei ran out of the stadium, and Cynthia, Brock and Anthea chased her.

However, they were stopped quickly. A blast of heat came in the way. And that was it.


	5. Chapter 4: The true enemy is the soulsis

"Where, are we?" Cynthia groaned, struggling to get up.

"What about... The contest?" Anthea demanded.

"What's going on?" Brock shouted. "Who are you people to mess with Anthea like that?"

"And what the heck does an innocent girl like me have to do with anything?" Princess Lena scolded Team Plasma's Angie, Brad and Concordia.

"Princess Lena? You made it here too?" Cynthia retorted.

"I have no idea! But I shall banish all these Plasma idiots once I come back to my power!"

N walked in unexpectedly, and rather confused. "Angie. Brad. Concordia. Mei. Why do you have Anthea, Lena and a bunch of other trainers tied up against a wall?"

Concordia stared at N for a while. "Good... Good question."

Lena was lost in her fictional dream world. "My prince is here for meeeeee!" she cried, staring dreamily at N.

"Let go of Anthea and Lena right now!" N demanded. "And all of her other friends!"

"Good, good you want to save your soul sister and the princess, but honestly. Do you really think I'd do the honor of the likes of YOU?" Concordia chuckled. "No way. For more information, please contact 1800-200-NotGonnaHappen, go to , or hashtag #NeverYouTerriblePatheticSoulBrother on whatever stupid site you hashtag on. Please leave. Bye. Gardevoir, Psychic attack!"

Gardevoir sent a shocking psychic attack, knocking N to the ground.

"Lord N!" Anthea shrieked. She reached into her bag, then remembered the Blaziken incident. Her eyes started to tear up. "This is all my fault!" she cried desperately.

"Don't say that!" cried Brock. "It's not true!"

"Don't try to make me happy. Please, no more!" Anthea snapped, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's not a flatter moment!"

She quickly turned to Concordia, furiously. "How could you do this to dear soul brother Lord N?" she yelled. "You're really a jerk!"

Concordia cracked up laughing, evily. "So, Anthea, I'm a jerk, eh? You left me to do the Pokemon care chores while you entered Pokemon Contests!"

"What?!" Anthea growled. "Taking care of Pokemon is not a chore! Taking care of our friends is dear kindness, and friendship should never be considered a boring old chore! Treating Pokemon with loving care is what we lived for! Don't you remember, Concordia? Don't you remember when you enjoyed taking care of Pokemon?"

The words she said, she realized rebounded her. She had left home, because she considered Pokemon care a boring old chore!

"Hmm. So it's all coming back to ya?" Concordia snarled. "It's all your fault! You're a loser, Ann!"

Lena stood up, tearing off the tape, ropes, and metal binds with fury. "How dare you? Lie to your own sister, when it was you who beat up your own brother?"

Cynthia continued. "Just because your sister doesn't wanna become a stinkin' liberator like you, doesn't mean you have to bully her to the last moment!"

"What about the kind relationship a sister has with her sister, her Pokemon, all treated as a family?" Brock scolded her.

"A trainer can choose what she wants to do with her life, not based on what a person forces them to do! She can become a Pokemon Master, a Pokemon Coordinator, a Pokemon Connaisseuse, anything she wants! She can choose her starter, and after 10, her fate lie in her own hands!" Caitlin added.

"You... You guys are standing up for me?" Anthea's eyes started to tear up. She didn't deserve such great friends like Caitlin, Cynthia, Brock and Lena.

"Whatever. Ghetsis is busy so by law I'm Team Plasma's new leader until he comes back. Attack them!"

Team Plasma grunts had them surrounded, especially Lena, who had outdone her trap.

"Leave me alone! You're ruining my hair and my dress!" she snarled at the grunts, as they brought her into a prison.

Hearing the worried voice of Princess Lena, N woke up in a panic.

"Lena!" he cried.

"Say, who's this Lena girl?" Cynthia asked Anthea.

"Beats me. I've never seen her in my life." she responded.

N ran towards the grunts locking up Princess Lena and her Blaziken. "What are you guys doing?" he shouted

"Pfft. Locking up a princess from a faraway region, Lord N. Duh." Brad joked.

"It's not FUNNY!" N snapped.

"Whoops. Who made you King of Team Plasma?" he snorted.

"Ghetsis." N replied sternly.

"Oh. Well, according to Concordia, you died and made her queen." Angie retorted. "Literally speaking, dead."

N gasped in shock. "Concordia tried to kill me?!"

"Uhh... Hello? Were you even paying attention when Lena and Anthea were getting kidnapped?" Brad teased, while locking Lena's cell.

"Wait, why am I just standing here?" N thought.

"I'd ask you the same. Seviper, poison fang!" Angie called out. Seviper took his teeth and bit N, who then again fell unconcious.

"N!" Anthea and Lena cried in sync.

"Alright, go Ocea!" Anthea yelled out. "Go, Blaziken!" Lena cried from the cell.

Milotic and Blaziken surrounded Seviper and Zangoose.

"Now, use waterfall, Ocea!"

"Use Blaze Kick, Blaziken!"

Angie and Brad chuckled. "Queen, help us out."

"Right." she chuckled. "Go, Kyurem."

"What?" Anthea gasped. "Concordia has Kyurem in her custody?"

Kyurem roared, and icicles surrounded the battlers, including Cynthia too.

"Alright, three on three, easy." Concordia announced self-centeredly. "I'm gonna win with my awesome Kyurem."

"Go, Arceus!" Cynthia exclaimed. "Now, we're even, Concordia. Each team has an awesome Pokemon, an overly epic Pokemon, and a outrageously boss Pokemon.

"Now, Arceus, Hyper Beam!"

"Kyurem, counter all of the attacks with Ice Beam!" Concordia shouted, trying not to be be overwhelmed by the fact that she was battling Arceus.

"Oh, goodness!" With that hit, Brad's Zangoose, Angie's Seviper, and Anthea's Milotic were quickly swiped out.

"Blaziken, use blaze kick, again!" As strong as Lena's Blaziken kicked, Kyurem retailed it and Blaziken fell to it's knees. Blaziken was knocked out and all that remained were Concordia's Kyurem and Cynthia's Arceus.

The platform the trainers were standing on broke.

"What's going on?" Angie cried.

Then N woke up again for some really dumb and fan's-bias-related reason.

"Guys! The floor's falling!" he cried.

"Tell us something we DON'T know, your majesty." Brad demanded with sarcasm.

"Okay, there's a huge volcano under the floor that is falling." N revealed.

Angie, Anthea, Brad, Concordia, Cynthia, and Lena all stared in shock.

"Simple. There's a huge volcano under the floor. It's been there to block other inturders, but we gave up on it."

Lena stared at N angrily. "Who the heck puts a volcano in a castle?!"

"Apparently Ghetsis..."

"Well, use your Reshiram to put out the fire!" Concordia yelled.

"Does it look like that's an option?!"

"Hey, guys, stay back!" Mei yelled, surfing on her Samurott.

"Mei! You're a genius! That Samurott can put out the fire!"

Cynthia stared in disbelief, then sighed. "Mei, I don't think that's the most genius idea you've ever came up with..."

"How would you know?!" Mei shouted. "I'm a genius! I even flatter myself!"

"So, basically, you have nobody to flatter you..." Cynthia teased.

"Alright, alright, it's the end of us, so I have something to admit. Anthea, I ate your Swirlix." Concordia admitted.

"WHAT?!" Anthea shrieked. "Oh, my god, Concordia." Gothitelle snapped.

"Yeah, just admit something, Anthea. So it's fair."

"Umm, I guess I like Brock." Anthea admitted blushing, then jumped up to give Brock a kiss on his cheek. His face turned bright red.

"No, I mean, admit you're a traitor and it's your fault we're dying."

"No, it's not!" Cynthia snapped. "It's not her fault you disagreed with her dreams! You started the whole thing by trapping us here too!"

The doors opened.

"What. The. Heck. Is. Going. On." Colress demanded.

"Why is the floor sinking into the lava pit?" Ghetsis questioned.

"Ehhh, I've got nothing." Anthea sighed. "It's all Concordia's fault. She's a disgrace to Team Plasma."

"Yeah. Say that again." Ghetsis teased.

"Dad?!" Concordia yelled.

"Concordia Helenia Harmonia, you are hereby banned from Team Plasma." he stated. "No takebacks, you're banned for life. Plus, we will continue to attack you as yourself if you don't leave for a faraway place, such as Johto."

Concordia sighed, then stood up again. "Hey, Dad. Reality check. We're all about to die."

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. Let me just fix that."

Ghetsis pressed a BUTTON that fixed everything.

"What?!" everyone except Ghetsis and Colress yelled.

"You had a button to fix everything?" Anthea yelled. "Really?"

"Well, yeah."


	6. Chapter 5: The enemy is gone

"Yes, dad. I am hereby banned from Team Plasma, yes, I Get it!" Concordia shouted at Ghetsis.

"Okay. Good. You're banned from Team Plasma."

Concordia left the palace at once, and rushed to the Castelia ship for Johto.

"And, you losers, I don't even want to waste my time. It's your lucky day, leave already.

・・・

"So, how about a good ol' contest?" Mei suggested. "We can always go back home in Sinnoh!"

"Alright! Yeah!" Anthea shouted happily.

"So, N, I was wondering..." Lena mumbled, blushing.

"What?"

"Can you come to Meridias, and perhaps, become king with me as your queen?"

N's face turned red. "Oh, umm, sure!" he laughed shyly.

Lena jumped up and down. "Alright! I found my king! He's here for me!"

"Say, Lena, have we met? It seems you know N very well..." Anthea asked.

"Why, of course! N and I met at a park a few years ago, I told him I was looking for my Combusken, and he said he'd help out. Once we found Combusken, I noticed how totally attractive he was, and asked if we could hang out sometime. We became friends, but I guess that's all. We've been friends for a long time!"

"Yeah." N continued.

"So, that's where you were all those times?" Anthea demanded.

"Yeah..." N responded, still face red and was gazing off somewhere.

"Well, guess there's not much to do here..." Cynthia hinted to Mei.

"Oh, yeah! Let's go back to Sinnoh!" Mei yelled anxiously.

"Great!" Anthea yelled with excitement.


End file.
